


I Wish.

by Wanna_Be_Author



Category: Boruto, Naruto
Genre: Cold, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanna_Be_Author/pseuds/Wanna_Be_Author
Summary: Himawari Uzumaki was kidnapped around 4 years ago, this year. Naruto, still the Hokage, has decided to let go and declared her death. But she comes back.





	I Wish.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my First story on here, fyi I am Wanna-be-author on wattpad and tumber

It wasn’t for evolution, not for power lust or hate or spite for this world. I needed entel. What was I to do? Run back to Konoha? I got sucked into the madness. 

I remember when it happened. The day was warm and slow. There was a low breeze on the village. Wiggling the leaves off of their roots. They were a low crisp brown color. Autumn came early this year. Drowning out the cold summer. Bringing a gloominess to the Summer festival. The village was dark, the ground full of people. The sky full of fireworks and light pollution. Everyone was quiet. Respectfully showing silence for the dead villagers. Silence.  
The echoing voice of my father went through to the people. They listened intently at Lord Hokage’s speech of the fallen.

The village irrupted with loud clapping. And there was laughter again.

I don’t remember that night clearly. I only remember the feeling of terror as I was taken away from my family. From everything.  
Where was I taken into a different dimension of course. Who... What had that power?

Something happened. 

I was declared dead. After years, finally. They had let go of the ideal that I was alive. And I don't think I truly am anymore.


End file.
